


Ostinato

by BlueMilkVegan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Dies, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Physics, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, That's Not How Physics Works, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMilkVegan/pseuds/BlueMilkVegan
Summary: Summary: The beams from Starkiller did more than destroy the Hosian Prime system- the beams ripped into the very fabric of  subspace and perhaps, the time gradient of the universe. As Hux dies, he sees the image of those beams from Starkiller from his memory, going out to Hosnian Prime and starting the cataclysm. As his soul leaves his body, Hux shouts a warning in his mind, about the First Order, about to Emperor into the beams themselves….(Hux sends knowledge to his younger selves at set points of his life, carrying the truth of Snoke, The FInal Order and Starkiller’s power. Confusion and universe breaking ensues)
Kudos: 9





	Ostinato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/gifts).



> So, I fell into Potboy's work, which has become one of my head cannons (along with Chuck Wendig) about the First Order, about Hux and his issues, about how someone who is brought up in a Blue and Orange moral world, who is idealist, even naive yet murderous and savage, who see power as safety AND a way to make the galaxy pay for pain that he can't even articulate- whew. So here are three variations on a theme.
> 
> NEW: Argh- this is currently being reworked AND will be part of NaNoWriMo 2020!

Prologue:

Hux never even had time to duck, something that was ingrained in his training. An unforced error- he would have never been so bald as to kill someone in plain sight of other officers and troops…

But here it was. Damn.

Damn! 

Hux had known since he was 25 that it was possible- probable- that he would not live to be an old man- he himself had taken out older men, Old Imps, to gain the position that he knew that he needed, that he deserved. He saw an unlikely path to The Supremacy and to the galaxy itself.  
It was all a fantasy.  
_It was all lies._  
Every single hardship, all of the pain, starvation and striving, all of the energy – all in service to lies.  
Intellectually, Hux knew what was happening: The blaster had effectively destroyed his heart and part of his lungs; he couldn’t breathe, and his brain was frantically trying to protect itself. But that was for naught: he was dying and Hux sincerely doubted that anyone was going to put him in a healing tank. Oddly, there was truly no pain- the blaster fire was quick and seared all the nerve endings. It was like falling asleep.

It was all lies. 

Bright colors bombarded his vision; the faces of compatriots, his child soldiers, Phasma. His mother, her hair shining in the sun.  
The five red beams of Starkiller, erupting far, far into space. He had worked so hard, he and his team, the calculations for hyperspace, the time warp…

It was all lies, lies, lies…

The colors all dimmed to five red rays, going against the black void- but within those rays…wait, wait-  
And Hux shouted and opened his mind to the rays: all of his life, all of the lies, his death, right now.  
In the final milliseconds of his life, Hux shouted and threw out a warning:

**IT IS ALL LIES. BEWARE. BEWARE BEWARE. IT IS ALL LIES.**

And then, Armitage Hux died, aged 35. He was placed in the morgue, to await either cremation or medical dissection and re-assignment.

20 hours later, 75% of the combined forces of the First and Final Order were destroyed in the battle over Exegoal. The rest were hunted down over a matter of months.


End file.
